


Don't You Know That Mountains Are Obsolete Now?

by iguanadepalo



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, nothing too spooky, some bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanadepalo/pseuds/iguanadepalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tries to find some inner peace. It doesn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Know That Mountains Are Obsolete Now?

Scott found himself lying on a hillside that was way too pretty to exist in the current reality, looking at a sky that way too breathtaking for him to be looking at. 

He had a lot of time to gaze, a lot of time to scroll through his phone, and a lot of time to think about what he believed in, value-wise and such. He wasn't sure if collecting human body parts for Lars to sell was exactly what he wanted to be doing with his life. 

He wasn't sure if he had a choice.

Lars. He was present in most of Scott's thoughts, but never the main character. Scott tried to avoid him both corporeally and mentally as much as he could.

The sky looked really good, though. It was kind of orange. A bit pink, too. The sun was nowhere to be found, but its effect on the clouds and sky was obvious.

An intrusive thought struck at him. Scott wouldn't be able to live it down if he had to do the same thing to animals. He wouldn't. He knew. With people it's different. Not by much, but different. People were assholes. Animals weren't. At the very least, no matter how bad he had it or how shitty his job was, he didn't have to partake in an animal black market.

The grass was soft. A bit on the dead side, but it was okay. He had to travel quite a bit to escape the buildings and the exhaust fumes, but public transportation never let him down.

It was all alright there.

He'd get back to his problems when he got back to the city, but right now he could pretend that they didn't exist. He didn't have to deal with them there.

It relieved him way too much.

That relief, so pure and fleeting, of course, didn't last.

About 50% of the problems he was trying to avoid suddenly appeared right there behind him, bonking him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Scott replied.

Lars was there, greeting him by smacking him upside the head. It wasn't too hard, the bonking. Nothing serious. Scott could tell it wasn't malicious, or anything.

"You're so melodramatic," Lars told him, taking a seat next to him.

Scott's gaped at him with his mouth wide open and sat up. He cursed whatever gods didn't allow him to find some peace, not even for a couple of hours. 

Was it too much to ask for? 

For the first time in a long while he actually felt kinda good.

"How'd you find me?" Scott wrinkled his nose at him.

"I thought you wanted to be found."

Whatever the fuck _that_ means. 

This wasn't the response Scott wanted, though.

"That's not what I meant," Scott fumed. "How did you know I was _here_?"

Lars sighed. "I put a tracker on your phone."

Scott crossed his arms.

"Hey, it's not like you made it _hard_ or anything. No sneaking, no covering your tracks? That's amateurish at best."

"What do you want, Lars?"

"Oh, don't be like that. What are you doing out here, anyway? Don't you know that mountains are obsolete now?"

"None of your business."

Lars kept quiet.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're mad at me."

"You think?"

"What'd _I_ do?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything. Everything's fine. Absolutely fine."

"Look, if you don't tell me what's wrong, then I can't-"

"Nothing's wrong, okay?" Scott laid down on the grass with his arms crossed. His body was rigid. He thought about asking Lars why he was there. Something happened that the words in his head didn't make it out of his mouth for some reason.

Lars followed suit, carelessly dropping his back against the slope.

Seconds of silence and a serene breeze made them company as they trudged through the uncomfortable sequence of events.

Lars then propped himself up on one elbow in Scott's direction, unusual words escaping his lips. "Look, whatever I did, like, I don't know. I'm _sorry_? I think? Is that good?"

Apologizing. Now _that's_ something that wouldn't happen in canon. Scott was surprised. Still, not at surprised as he could've been.

"You don't even know what you're apologizing for."

Lars put a hand on his stomach as he would've done in any occasion. In his eyes, though, Scott saw that he was making these moves testily. When both of them made eye contact, Lars looked away. Not skittishly, or anything. Lars was too cool for that, man. "Come on, don't be that way."

A few seconds later, half of Lars' body fell on top of him like a flipped pancake.

"It's nothing," Scott said softly.

"Come on," Lars nuzzled his head under Scott's jaw. He, at least, got Scott to uncross his arms. Lars reached up and placed a tiny kiss under his chin, but that's when the barely bearable mood shifted to a slightly less barely bearable one.

Scott tensed up and caught Lars' wrist on his stomach. "Look..." he breathed out. "Don't."

Lars pulled apart a bit, enough to look at him in the eyes, but not enough to offer him even the most minuscule shred of personal space. He stared intently.

Scott closed his eyes for a second. His mind stormed, making him unable to concentrate on anything in particular.

Scott relinquished the grip on Lars' wrist, placing his hand just above his neck. Lars' hand remained steady below his chest.

Looking at him now, Scott didn't have a moment of truth. There was no epiphany and time didn't slow down. The pieces of a large puzzle didn't click together at that moment, but something kind of like that happened. 

He couldn't have Lars for reasons he was well aware of. He knew this. They wouldn't be able to be in some kind of weird romantic/sexual/possibly pseudo-masochistic relationship. Not now, not ever. That actually kind of disappointed him. He knew it shouldn't. He knew he should just be chasing after Lars' money, as others have done. 

That would've probably been wiser, but it wouldn't happen. Much less now, considering that he had just realized that deep inside him, a tiny bean sprout of feelings germinated in the empty space of his edgy possibly post-emo heart. 

It was a problem. 

It was a mistake.

It was extremely unfortunate.

He knew this, he knew it all too well, but, God, he really loved making mistakes. Especially when Lars kept looking at him like that, so alert of all his surroundings, but so intently fixated on him. He couldn't help himself.

Scott leaned in to kiss Lars, pulling him closer onto him. Lars obliged a bit doubtfully, but he questioned nothing, sliding in a way that would allow him to grab Scott's waist with ease.

Lars' kisses were nothing like his personality, and that's saying a lot. They were kind and soft. His lips were inviting, embracing him in ways that Lars would never. They made Scott want to be able to live in that moment forever if he could. He could almost ignore the ache in his chest.

Scott was so fucked.

Scott pulled away abruptly, interrupting their little moment. Lars' protest was etched onto his facial expression.

Scott couldn't do that again.

He really wanted to.

But he couldn't.

Lars studied him for a second. "Yeah...there's something wrong with you."

Scott blinked. The trance was broken. "What?"

"I mean, you invite me over here for no reason, then you're mad at me, then you want to get in my pants in the middle of this hill. I mean, what's up?"

"What the fuck?" Scott muttered mostly to himself. His mind snapped back to reality, but he was still mostly out of it. "What the fuck?" He said with security. " _Invited you here_ , what the fuc-"

"It's alright, Scott! No need to feel embarrassed. I know I am _absolutely_ irresistible, but we can't do it on the hillside. We could get caught."

"What the fuck?"

Lars spoke over him. "Well, actually, it _could_ be kind of hot, I don't know."

Scott literally couldn't have anything. Not the smallest shred of peace of mind, or even some dignity. Nothing. There was nothing for him in this miserable planet. Nothing. Fuck his _life_.

Scott got up briskly. The walk back to the bus station would be long, and Lars could catch up to him easily with his long-ass legs, but whatever. 

Wordlessly, he started walking away from Lars without bothering to listen to his protests.

"Aw, come on, Scott!" Scott could hear him shout. He looked back at Lars, but he wasn't following him. Thankfully. Lars surely didn't get here on the bus, so Scott decided to leave.

Once Scott turned his head around again, he heard footsteps behind him. _Fuck_.

Fuck Lars and his long legs. He was behind Scott in no time. It was a bit spooky, but it was mostly annoying.

"Hey, don't be like that," he put a hand on Scott's shoulder. He turned to face Lars. He didn't look amused in the slightest. Then Lars, to fill the incoming silence, said one of the worst possible combination of words that he could've said right at that moment. "You know, you look really cute when you're mad."

Scott didn't even process it. He didn't. He _couldn't_. This was the guy he slept with. He made the decision to fuck this guy. He wasn't even _that_ drunk. He knew he was going to do it. He made the _actual decision_ to _fuck_ this man. He _slept_ with this man.

It was completely unbelievable that, as far as Scott could tell, sex was pretty much the only thing Lars was good at. 

The only one. 

Because this thing they were doing. These things he was saying. Lars was definitely _not_ good at that at all. It was deplorable.

Lars started talking again and Scott stopped registering _all_ of it. The words went in one ear and came out from the other. Scott's thoughts buzzed louder than Lars' words. Not really thoughts- there was nothing concrete in Scott's head other than wanting to leave the mortal plane of existence, but his head buzzed with television static noises that were, for once, capable of blocking out Lars' words in their entirety for a single moment.

Scott made the conscious decision to fuck this man. He simply could not believe it.

Even more unbelievable than that was the fact that his entire life was probably about to get fucked up just because he started falling in love with him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! thanks for reading! it really means a lot. something that would also mean a lot to me is if u commented! was it good? was it bad? was the first paragraph weak af? wanna complain about my weird narration? it pissed off my middle school teachers sometimes, so I'd understand if u, too, feel it to be weird. this webcomic is really cool! do u think there was an ooc moment? was the plot trash? could i have picked a worse title for this? how do u feel? i really wanna know!
> 
> i don't post much on here, so sorry if I didn't tag this with as much eloquency and detail as others do.
> 
> tbh if u wanna hmu with a prompt for another story, u can do it. im serious. like, very serious. im not kidding pls. pls do it.
> 
> hey.
> 
> for real, thanks for reading. have a nice day. <3
> 
> also many thanks to the author of this webcomic! without them this fic wouldn't have been created, you know.


End file.
